pokemondestinyfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Destiny and Fate
Pokémon Destiny and Pokémon Fate (Japanese: ポケットモンスターの運命と運命 Poketto Monsutā Destiny and Fate) are fan-made role-playing video games based on the Pokémon series. They are paired versions of Generation α of Pokémon. Just as with previous Pokémon games in the series, two player characters (one male and the other female) travel across the Diafora region, which is based on the real-life continent of Australia. This region is inhabited by a diverse species of newly introduced Pokémon which are 180 in number and are endemic to Diafora. On their journey, they will capture these Pokémon, battle trainers, discover new places and encounter the felonious Team Nuclear and equally the Pokémon environmental organisation, Green Force in their quest to protect endangered species of Pokémon and their natural habitat. Experience an entirely new region with new Pokémon, new features, new places and a newly introduced type:The Light-type. The games are currently under development and are planned to be released in the near future. Plot Still in bed, the player's mother knocks on his/her door and wakes them up. She asks them to get dressed and come downstairs. She also reminds them about their birthday. After doing so, the player goes past the corridor, descends the stairs and heads straight for the kitchen. Once on the table, the player's mother occupied with the cleaning, tells them that Professor Cypress had sent them a special gift for their birthday. Their mother gets the gift which is in a case from the kitchen counter and gives it to the player. The player eagerly opens the case and obtains a device called the GGP-Display. It automatically switches on and reveals a video message recorded by Prof. Cypress requesting the player to stop by her lab along with 2 of their other child-hood friends and neighbors. The player's mother suggests it's a good idea and asks them to go thank her for their gift. She also informs them to return home once they are done with her. As they get outside, they meet their friends who equally received the same message from Prof. Cypress and discuss about what Pokémon each plans to get, as they take a leisurely walk to her laboratory which is just by the seashore. Upon arrival, they meet Prof. Cypress' son and assistant, Oliver who tells them that she went out for a field study, but left him with the duty of allowing them to choose a Starter Pokémon: Ecoala, the Grass-type, Kindgroo, the Fire-type and Ornayou, the Water-type. Both friends seeing that it is the player's birthday, suggest that they choose their Starter Pokémon first. One friend will serve as the challenging icon, while the other will play a more supporting role. One friend will choose the type which has an advantage over the player's Starter Pokémon while the other friend will choose that which has the type disadvantage.The two then choose their Pokémon and shortly afterwards, Prof. Cypress returns from her field study. She greets them and explains the biodiversity of Pokémon and her main purpose for giving them those Pokémon. She asks them to explore the Diafora region and take every detail of all the Pokémon they come across and the habitats they live in. She also grants them the Pokédex and other equipment for their journey. The three leave her lab, returning to their respective homes but on their way back, as they walk past the short sea view road, the rival friend stops the 2 and challenges the player to a battle. Shortly after, the other friend also challenges the player. The rival friend will then express a very unclear motive aimed at gaining power.The trio head to their homes just a few feet away. Once the player gets home, their mother is glad to see them with their very own Pokémon. She gives the player a skateboard just before they leave their hometown of Preluderre. But before they actually do leave, Oliver will be waiting for them outside. He will get the player and their friends and teach them about the basics of how to catch Pokémon. Along with their friends, the player will travel across the vast, yet scenic region of Diafora on a journey that will unfold countless new things. __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse